finaldungeonfandomcom-20200216-history
Divine Summon
Skill Tree Lord of Flames: Erretz *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 12 + 34 per additional Rank *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: 8 turns *Description: The Summoner invokes the Lord of Flames: Erretz to aid them in their battle. *Effect: When Erretz is invoked, he will rush the field with infernal power. Erretz will damage an Area of Effect of 5 x 5 cells, even if they are hidden. Erretz inferno flames cannot be dodged and will always hit. Fire-based damage dealt by blow is equal to Summoner's Magical Drive * (1d8 + 1 per additional Rank). Aqua Mistress: Uriah *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 12 + 34 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 8 turns *Description: The Summoner invokes the Aqua Mistress: Uriah to aid them in their battle. *Effect: When Uriah is invoked, she will create a thin rain with restorative power. Uriah will restore all allies on the fields, even if they are hidden or out of normal reach. Uriah's restoration will remove all negative effects from allies and will heal Health equal to Summoner's Magical Drive * (1d6 + 0.5 per additional Rank). Lightning Commander: Trumoïk *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 12 + 34 per additional Rank *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: 8 turns *Description: The Summoner invokes the Lightning Commander: Trumoïk to aid them in their battle. *Effect: When Trumoïk is invoked, he will create powerful stormcloud that will inflict various effects. Trumoïk will strike an Area of Effect of 5 x 5 cells with a powerful lightning. Each foe succesfully striked by the lightning will be afflicted by Stun. Each lightning will also deal Thunder-based damage equal to Summoner's Magical Drive * (1d4 + 0.5 per additional Rank). Underground Prince: Lurzo *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 12 + 34 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 8 turns *Description: The Summoner invokes the Underground Prince: Lurzo to aid them in their battle. *Effect: When Lurzo is invoked, he will grant a protective rune to all allies on the field. Lurzo's protection will grant a rune that absorbs magical and physical damage in place of the actual player. Each rune's Health will be equal to Summoner's Magical Drive * (1d10 + 1 per additional Rank). Lady of the Gale: Zarata *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 12 + 34 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 8 turns *Description: The Summoner invokes the Lady of the Gale: Zarata to aid them in their battle. *Effect: When Zarata is invoked, she will create an intense windstorm that will restrain's the Summoner's foes in battle. Typhoon's windstorm will stays on the battlefield for 1 turn per 2 Ranks and will inflict Silence and Blind to every foe while it last. Each turn, the windstorm will deal Wind-based damage equal to Summoner's Magical Drive * (1d6 + 1 per additional Rank). Divine Presence *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Divine Summon Tree (4) per Rank *Type: Passive *Description: Gives the Summoner a permanent Aura that gives them bonuses depending on their deity. *Effect: Divine Presence will grant the Summoner an Aura that increases their battle skills depending on the deity. Fire: Grants +1 Physical Drive per Rank Water: Grants +1% Maximum Magic Points per Rank Wind: Grants permanent Haste of 5% per Rank Earth: Grants +10 Defense per Rank Thunder: Grants permanent Thunder shield that deals Magical Drive * (1d4 + 0.5 per additional Rank) on hit Holy: Grants +1% Maximum Health Points per Rank Dark: Grants +1 Magical Drive per Rank Poison: Grants +5 Elemental Resistance per Rank in 3 chosen Elements Neutral: Grants +1% Tenacity per Rank Divine Curse *Maximum Rank: 4 *Requirement: Divine Summon Tree (5) per Rank *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 32 + 76 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 8 turns *Duration: 4 turns *Description: The Summoner will call for their deity's aid to reduce their foe's resistances. *Effect: Divine Curse will summon a cursed effect on the battlefield, reducing all foe's Elemental Resistance to the deity's element by 10 per Rank, without going under 0. If the deity have a combined element, each element that creates the combination will reduce the resistance by 5 per Rank each instead. If the deity have no element, 10 Defense per Rank will be reduced instead. Divine Synchronization *Maximum Rank: 4 *Requirement: Divine Summon Tree (8) per Rank *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 52 + 96 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 4 turns *Description: The Summoner synchronize their body with their deity's mind and unleash a powerful attack that combines their elements. *Effect: The Summoner and their deity will synchronize, unleashing a powerful elemental spell combined with the element of the deity and the elemental affinity of the Summoner. If the deity have more than one Element, the Summoner can choose either one when unleashing the attack. When combined, the new element created will take the elemental resistance that is the lowest the foe and will add the added effect of the new element. If both elements are the same or if the deity have no element, the synchronization is perfect and the spell will deal 50% more damage. Divine Synchronization will deal elemental damage equal to Magical Drive * (1d12 + 1.5 per additional Rank). Divine Wrath *Maximum Rank: 4 *Requirement: Divine Summon Tree (12) per Rank *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 160 + 202 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 10 turns *Duration: 1 per Rank *Description: The Summoner's deity will appear on the battlefield for a certain number of turns, dealing elemental damage to every foe. The deity will also attack a designed foe with their designed weapon each turn, by the Summoner's will. *Effect: The Summoner will summon their deity on the battlefield for 1 turn per Rank. During those turns, the deity will strike all foes with an elemental attack similar to the deity's element. The damage dealt is equal to the Summoner's Magical Drive * (1d4 + 0.5 per additional Rank). The deity will also strike one foe each turn with their weapon, the Summoner will choose which foe will be attacked.